battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Worm
Overview The Young Sandworm is a Premium Unit added on Patch 2.2. It is basically a miniature version of the Tamed Sandworm but it does not require a Sandworm Ranch to build. It is weaker but costs much less nanopods. A player might want to invest in multiple of these instead of a single tamed sandworm. They appear to be the most useful kind of "young" critter trainable in the animal trainer, as they have the most damaging attack with the longest range, plus more armour than a mini-tank. They are also the first units available (according to level standards) that introduce the Poison DOT. It has only 2 ability slots at first and therefore the player must decide between the3 attacks. These attacks include an area of effect attack, acidic saliva: spit, which will also apply the damage-over-time effect. In addition to its long range, Precise line-of-fire allows it to shoot over many units. Note that only the targeted unit has a 100% chance of . The adjacent units have a decreased chance, as well as weaker damage, from the splash. The with the base damage can be the most devastating attack to units who are not immune to poison. Player-trained. sandworms can also crush a single enemy unit under its weight with its Slam. However, it can only attack the unit directly in front of it, up to two spaces away. The advantage of this attack is the lower cooldown compared to its other two attack options and having the best base damage and a 40% armour piercing unlike the spit attack which only has 25%. The Sandworms can also dive underground and come up anywhere in the battlefield, trying to swallow its prey with its Tunnel attack. This attack has a slight critical bonus against Soldiers and Critters, making it useful to targeting support infantry in the back lines. However, it's armour piercing is almost useless for its weak damage output. Attacks | attacks = | mindmg = 27 | maxdmg = 45 | baseoffense = 46 | cooldown = 3 | armorpiercing = 25 | range = 1-3 | lof = Precise | effects = | dot = 36→9 | dot1 = 36→9 | dot2 = ? | dot3 = ? | dot4 = ? | dot5 = ? | crit = 0% | notes = Poison DOT is 100% chance versus main target, but targets affected by splash damage have a reduced chance to suffer . }} }} | attacks = | mindmg = 53 | maxdmg = 88 | baseoffense = 40 | cooldown = 2 | armorpiercing = 40 | range = 1-2 | lof = Contact | crit = }} }} | attacks = | mindmg = 41 | maxdmg = 68 | baseoffense = 46 | cooldown = 3 | armorpiercing = 25 | range = 1-5 | preptime = 1 | lof = Indirect | crit = 10% vs. Soldier 10% vs. Critter }} }} Category:2.2 Patch Category:Critters Category:Animal Trainer Category:Nano